


Five Times Matt Got High with Raine and Really, Really Regretted It

by vtn



Category: Canadian Music RPF, Matthew Good Band, Our Lady Peace
Genre: Hate Sex, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-23
Updated: 2006-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-17 16:39:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vtn/pseuds/vtn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This one's pretty intuitive, folks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Matt Got High with Raine and Really, Really Regretted It

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt by Helen (canistakahari). Brought to you by the department of vtn used to be bad at geography and didn't know that Vancouver and Toronto were on more or less opposite sides of the world's second largest country.

**1\. Writer's Block, 1996**  
Matt is in a loud, smoky restaurant, trying in vain to write. He finished his dinner two hours ago.

The clinking of glasses against the wooden counter and the cheering of everyone at the bar watching the hockey game starts sounding like a broken record. Matt can swear he's heard the same pattern of noises at least fifty times.

So when one man gets up from the bar, introduces himself as Raine, says "I couldn't help but notice I saw you on TV once and your song was pretty great," and then asks Matt if he wants to go outside and talk more, Matt can't resist.

Matt doesn't even resist when Raine offers him a joint, even though it's something he tries to avoid. They talk for hours, find out they agree on politics and share a deep-seated hatred of pay phones and their habit of eating money, and end up going through three whole joints.

When Matt wakes up in his room at noon, hardly aware of how he got there, he realizes he never did write anything. He should have enough material for an album by now, damn it, and the fact that he feels like he's been run over by a semi isn't helping.

 **2\. Nothing Day, 1997**  
It's one of those nothing days where all the band really can do is sit around. There's an old episode of Monty Python on the TV and Dave comments that it would be a lot funnier if they were high. So pretty soon they are, and since Our Lady Peace are staying in the same hotel, Rich invites them into the room and they bring even more pot.

Matt has a sudden epiphany. "You're…" he says, waving his hand vaguely in Raine's direction. "Come 'ere."

"Yeah! I think," says Raine, sitting down next to Matt, and Matt passes him the joint he's holding.

"Yeah, you're Raine," Matt says, nodding vigorously. Raine pulls the joint from his lips, a thin curl of smoke following it, and his eyes roll to the ceiling, lids fluttering shut. There's a vague pang of arousal somewhere under Matt's stomach, and he instinctively shifts closer to Raine. "What the hell," he murmurs, and gestures for Raine to follow him.

They go back into Raine's hotel room and before either of them can say a word, Matt walks his hands up Raine's chest and kisses him lazily. Raine wraps an arm around Matt's stomach and Matt can feel Raine's erection pressing up against him through his jeans. Too lazy to do anything else, they lie back on the bed and blow smoke at the ceiling together until the joint burns down to the blunt.

Back in the room with his band, Matt shuts himself in the bathroom and jerks off, having to start again at least three times because he's forgotten what he's doing. When he comes, he feels dirty and guilty and it's something he can't shake.

 **3\. Hate Song, 1999**  
Matt hates Our Lady Peace. Honestly, hates them. It's almost like he's tried to convince himself of this just because of what he said, or more likely what everyone thought he said. It hardly meant anything then, but now—now he hates them. When he hears their song on the radio he feels anger roll over him like a tide coming in.

It's almost an obsession. He's going to a festival to see a friend's band, and when he finds out Our Lady Peace are performing he can't stop his hands from shaking. Eventually, cursing under his breath, he takes some pills for anxiety before he leaves and slips a baggie of weed and some rolling papers into his billfold.

Maybe he wanted to find Raine. He doesn't even know. Before he knows it they're talking on the wet grass behind a tent, and of course they're getting stoned.

Matt discovers that day that getting stoned and taking anxiety medicine are two things that should be kept separate.

He throws up on the grass, leaving his throat raw and his voice raspy when he tells Raine he hates him, he hates him so much he wishes Raine would disappear off the face of the earth.

"You're a little shit, Matt Good," Raine says and grabs Matt by his shirt collar.

"Fuck you." Matt tries to spit in Raine's face, but his throat is too dry.

"You're a coward." Matt struggles, but Raine is unzipping his pants and wrapping a sweaty hand around his dick.

Raine works him until he has to turn and shoot his load into the grass. Then Matt grins sardonically, turns around, and shoves his hand down Raine's tight jeans.

"Fuck you," Matt says again, and this time he's laughing because Raine comes warm into his hand, clenching his teeth and groaning through them.

"You'll regret this more than I do," Raine says after a long silence, and he's right, but it doesn't stop a tacit agreement from forming between them. They'll do this more. Except from now on, when Matt feels those surges of undeniable loathing, he also feels intense humiliation. And a third thing that he tries not to admit he knows how to put into words.

 

 **4\. The First Rule of Fight Club, 2001**  
They get high on a rooftop, standing back to back except when Matt occasionally glances over at Raine to watch his vertebrae shift under his T-shirt whenever Raine leans on the wall.

Matt finishes his joint first and quells a sudden urge to burn Raine with his still-hot blunt, instead crushing it under his foot and scowling at the cloudy sky.

"You going to be done any time this year?" Matt asks. He looks over his shoulder just in time to see Raine flick his blunt down into the street below. So much for environmentally aware.

Raine doesn't speak, just opens the door so hard it slams into the wall and starts down the stairs. Matt follows, head down, clenching his teeth. He'd really like, just once, to get so high he'd stop being moody.

In the room, Matt presses his face into a comforter that smells like years-old tobacco. Raine pulls Matt's hair and digs sharp nails into his thighs while he fucks Matt, and Matt knows they're both thinking the same thing.

Matt's even more belligerent after he's spent, and he doesn't even care how much of an imbalance that must mean he has. He shoves Raine into the wall, gives him a bloody nose and gets a broken finger and a knock on the head in return.

So he knocks Raine to the ground with a nasty, satisfying crack. Raine somehow pulls him down and about twenty minutes later they fuck again, on the floor, bruised and freezing.

Matt knows they're both thinking the same thing. They have to do this. They have to fight, they have to hate. They have to, or they'd get too attached. That's somewhere in the agreement too.

 **5\. Auld Lang Syne, 2006**  
Raine calls Matt just to see how he's doing a few weeks after he gets out of the hospital. He knows that every single profession Matt makes that he's fine is an outright lie.

He listens to them anyway. He's realizing more and more that Matt needs it. He's realizing, too, that he cares about what Matt needs, and maybe it's just being married has made him soft or something but he's realizing he cares about Matt.

"Are you stoned?" Matt asks. There's a muffled sound in the background that Raine realizes is a dog whimpering.

"I might be," Raine says, laughing.

"I think you've got the right idea," Matt says. "Hold on." There are more muffled sounds in the receiver. "Sorry about that," Matt continues.

"Found your stash?" It's funnier than it should be.

"Actually, found out I have none." Matt sighs. "Be quiet a second, Casey."

"You know what, why don't I bring something over."

"I'd love to, but there's some stuff I have to—you know what, fuck that. Yes. Bring something over. I'll probably hate myself for this later, but." More muffled noises. "Casey. Just a second, Raine, gotta feed my dog."

Raine waits.

"You still there?" says Matt after a while.

"Yeah."

"You know what pisses me off?" Raine can hear the smile in Matt's voice.

"What?"

"Pay phones. Just the other day I left my cell phone in the goddamn kitchen and I was stuck in the middle of Vancouver and I remembered my brother was going to call me, so I had to use this pay phone and the damn thing ate half my change."


End file.
